Showering Romance
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after episode 42. While the Night Troop settles at the Sumimura house, Tokine and Yoshimori encounters an Ayakashi and it resulted in a fierce argument. They would settle their differences under a shower where they admit their feelings to one another.
1. A Misunderstanding

**Showering Barrier**

Welcome to my first ever Kekkaishi fanfic, and though I watched the 52-episode anime, I haven't read the parts of the manga where episodes 52 left off, and after reading most of the M-rated fics, I decided to make one myself and have Yohimori and Tokine paired together. Although two of the Yohimori x Tokine fics are here, it wasn't quite good in the plot department so I'm going to do an experiment and see how well this fic goes. So Kekkaishi fans..enjoy!

This takes place during the anime series…more specifically, between the funeral of Gen Shihio and their upcoming battle against **Kokuboro**.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

**Kekkaishi** are owned byYellow Tanabe and Sunrise

* * *

At the Sumimura residence, one night, a few days have passed since **Masamori Sumimura** arrived, and things are quite lively as he brought along with the **Night Troops** to prepare their big battle against Kokuburo and his allies who are bent to invade Kasumori Academy, as well as to avenge the death of their friend, **Gen Shihio**. Despite the tragic loss of a valuable member, the Night Troop members remained in their usual composure and are now getting ready for what would be their ultimate challenge in the upcoming days.

The main patriarch of the **Sumimura family**, **Shigemori**, was a bit upset that the Night Troops members having hogging the house's guest room areas though **Shuji**, his son and the father of **Masamori**, **Yoshimori**, and **Toshimori**, told his dad that he "solved the problem" and that the house can accommodate a lot of guest, which the patriarch resigned to.

"Hmph…you're to kind, Shuji…they might take advantage of your hospitality…"

"No need to worry, father…Masamori would surely keep them in check…and in line…"

"…fine."

**-x-**

Elsewhere within the Sumimura house, three of the Night Troops members, **Sen Kagemiya**, **Shu Akitsu** and **Dai Yaegahi**, are working something at the bathroom. Dai sent his "duplicate" to peek over the corner. The corridor where everyone had rented their rooms was empty. He shuffled down towards a door, and checking around again, extracted a key from somewhere, and entered the room.

Once inside, he started sniggering. So far so good. He and Shu are conspiring to do some "plans" involving **Tokine Yukimura** as Masamori managed to persuade the **Yukimura family** to allow her to stay over at the Sumimura house despite Shigemori and the Yukimura Family's (specifically **Shizue** and **Tokio**) protests, but Masamori's cool and calm talking managed to persuade them to accept the offer as he promised that he'll protect her. Since Tokine was out exploring the Kasumori Academy with Yoshimori (with **Hakubi** and **Madarao** tagging along as usual), and would be gone long enough to get everything "installed".

Dai's duplicate reached outside the door, and pulled in a box. He carried this into the small bathroom where Shu the REAL Dai are waiting. Opening the lid, he got out a tiny camera, the type usually seen in internet pop-up ads. This had a long cable attached. Using his duplicates he summoned, "they" (Dai's duplicates) fixed the camera to a high corner of the room, out of sight and pointing toward the bath and shower.

"This is my greatest idea ever!"

Dai chided to Shu and Shu agreed nevertheless, as he pulled the rest of the long cable out of the box. "Now I can peep on Tokine in safety. Why didn't I think of this before? Kami-Sama bless the internet!"

With everything set, the two Night Troops members moved back to the room, the cable in their hands. Dai looked around thoughtfully as if an idea popped into his head.

"_Hmmm. I need to lead this cable out somehow, somewhere she won't see it._"

His eyes located the dresser next to him. Perfect. Nipping back to the box, he extracted a large power drill, where Shu quickly followed, getting what Dai has in mind. Not quite far, Sen looked up around his surroundings. He could swear he could hear a drill or something….

"You going to shoot sometime this century Sen? You know we're waiting…"

**Makio** commented as he is holding a billiard baton as he is waiting for Sen to make his move. Thanks to Shuji's suggestion, Masamori agreed to have a billiard table set up as to give the Night Troop members some leisure time to kill while waiting for the "upcoming day" to arrive so that they won't get bored to death by training excessively. Joining Sen and Makio in the game are **Fumiya Somegi**, **Hakota** and **Mukade**.

As the five of them are busy playing, the TV connected to the wall showed that it was airing a program titled "**Kamen Rider Hibiki**" and other Night Troop members are watching the fighting scenes and surprisingly, are acting like high school students watching their favorite heroes doing their attack sequences.

"Yeah…go, **Hibiki**!"

"**Ibuki**'s going to do it! Ongeki Zan…Shippu Issen!"

"Whoa…**Todoroki** and **Zanki** are going to play their guitars…"

By then their viewing was interrupted by a news program which was a weather bulletin from the NHK News Flash, where its weather forecaster announces that a tropical storm that has been stationary for the past 12 hours within Tokyo seas, have intensified into a typhoon is heading within Kasumori's, as well as Tokyo's vicinity, and told the viewers to stay indoors as the downpour will be very strong and expect winds to be quite strong even for those who are traveling outdoors. However, the warning came too late as the storm's presence has been felt and the strong winds can be heard howling.

"Great…the warning came too late…"

"Wah! The TV's signal has been jammed!"

"Damn! Now I can't watch Hibiki!"

By then, **Raizo**, who is watching the billiard game from the sideline, recalled that Yoshimori and Tokine are out patrolling at Kasumori Academy and is somewhat worried that the two might get stranded as they are unaware of the storm's sudden surge in strength.

"Shouldn't someone find Yoshimori and Tokine tell them the current situation?"

Atori Hanashime, who was Gen's trainer since he was recruited by Masamori to join the Night Troop, looked out at the clouds, and could see slight rain falling. An evil grin came to her face. Since learning that Gen has become good friends with the two Kekkai users, she thought the two might be potential lovers, and thought that this storm might be a good way to bring the two together.

"Nah. They'll figure it out."

**-x-**

At the Kasumori Academy, Yohimori and Tokine are patrolling the school since it was night time and that it's also part of their jobs to safeguard trhe school from Ayakashi attacks as well as to see if the Kokuboro members might stage a sudden attack, even though Yoshimori suspects that the enemy won't show up until the "day of the final battle" arrives, though he is a bit glad that he could use this opportunity to get closer to Tokine.

"Come on Yoshimori-kun!" Tokine called. "Don't be such a slowpoke!" She increased her walking speed to get closer to the building in front of her.

Yoshmori was in no hurry. For one thing, it was rather hot, and he didn't feel like running. Two, the Night Troop had come here to relax as well as to prepare for their upcoming battle and to forget about the night Gen Shishio died tragically for a short while. Third, while he stayed behind, he had a perfect view of Tokine. She has been blooming lately and he couldn't help but admire her in a loving way.

If anyone asked, he would always say the reason he liked Tokinee was her compassionate, headstrong nature, her kind spirit and her beauty. That also includes his mental vow to protect her and to make sure she doesn't get hurt again after the Ayaksshi injured her during their childhood days that resulted in her getting a scar on he right forearm.

"_Tokine…if only you know how much I care for you…_"

But of course, that didn't totally attract him. Her body…. Whenever he ended up looking at her, thoughts of a less innocent nature would creep in. It took all his effort not to blush or show his enjoyment too much. He doubted anyone would like the idea of a hentai Barrier Master. His thoughts had been travelling down that road recently, of wanting to be with her, to feel her body next to his… but then he had to keep reminding himself that he hadn't even told her he loved her yet. He had thought this time at the Kasumori Academy would be a good place to do so, but he had failed to come up with the courage to do so.

"_It's so hard_." He thought. "_I want to tell her… but does she feel the same? Am I just her friend and rival…?_"

So lost in his thoughts was he, he hadn't realized he'd crossed an alley section of the building. Jolting out of his haze, he noticed Tokine was nowhere in sight.

"Tokine-chan!" Where are you?" He called.

By then Madarao sensed a powerful Ayakashi's aura suddenly manifested and then saw Hakubi was seen thrown back. Yoshimori's worries started to build up as he felt that something bad is happening and went towards the corner, where he saw a human-sized Ayakashi resembling a humanoid wolverine attacking Tokine, who activated her Kekkai to form a barrier around herself, but the Ayakashi slashed its way, penetrating the barrier and she is forced to deactivate her barrier to get away and to regroup.

"Tokine-chan!"

By then rain started to pour in and within a minute the ground went slippery which compounded Yoshimori's effort to get to the scene, slipping and tripping down while Madarao joins Hakubi in fending off the rabid Ayakashi, though it did little to stop it. As she is about to use a strong barrier to trap the enemy, the slippery ground she stepped on gave her a slip and almost cause her to fall to the ground yet she managed to land on one knee, and both Madaro and Hakubi managed to grab the enemy to halt its assault.

"We got it!"

"Quick…get back and find room, honey!"

However, the wolverine-type Ayakashi managed to reach Tokine and uses its claws to slash her but only succeeded in scraping off the front portion of her kimono but she was shocked by this as she backed away further but then she slipped again and this time she is down on the ground and tries to get up. Yoshimori saw this and both worry and rage surged into his adrenaline.

"Tokine-chan! KETSU!"

The Ayakashi is immediately trapped inside the barrier just as Madarao and Hakubi released their hold, and before the Ayakashi is about to hack and slash its way out, Yoshimori went into action to dispose of the dangerous enemy in one finger-swiping.

"METSU!"

That was it…the Ayakashi is defeated and then the 14-year old boy used his staff to absorb the Ayakashi's aura into the staff to prevent it from regenerating. Once that is done, he went for his "partner" to check her for injuries, though he bluntly forgets that she is a girl as he checked her chest of any injuries, something Madarao and Hakubi stared wide-eyed and realized what would happen next.

"Tokine…are you okay…?"

"I'm…"

"Let me check…you might have an open wound…!"

"W-wait…wait! No need…I'm…"

Placing his hands on her chest, he scanned it for any open wounds or other injuries and Madarao turned around, not wanting to see the results, while Hakubi shook his head side ways, seeing how oblivious the boy is yet he can see why he is doing this, but wished that she wouldn't react violently for this kind act.

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHH! KETSU!"

A pissed off Tokine created a kekkai which has an appearance of a car-sized boxing glove and had it smack Yoshimori towards the school building's wall and walked out in a hurry, her face have an angry look and in her rage she forgotten to cover her upper torso which her chest and breasts remained exposed.

"Hakubi…let's go home!"

"You shouldn't be too hard on her, honey…"

"Don't try to defend that hentai…!"

"He's only checking to see if you got an open wound…"

"SHUT UP, HAKUBI, OR ELSE I'LL FRY YOU!"

"Have it your way, honey…"

Back at Kasumori Academy, Yoshimori recovered from the blow though his left cheek is swelling after the kekkai blow from Tokone, feeling quite frustrated at how she reacted to his aid, though he came to realized that he unintentionally touched her breast though he is doing this to check for any injuries.

"_Geez…at least she should've said "I'm okay…no need to check on my chest" or something…_"

He soon began wondering why the clouds had darkened all of a sudden, when from nowhere, a massive hail of rain hit him. Gallons of water poured from the heavens and soaked him instantly.

"_I guess the heavens are sympathizing with me…I wish Gen were here…he would've tell her I didn't do perverted acts towards her…_"

**-x-**

"Man, what a downpour." Sen commented as he and the others watched the rain batter the window. They also noted that Tokine and Yoshimori haven't arrived yet. He even wondered when Masamori would come back given the fact that the typhoon had struck Tokyo so suddenly without warning. By then Razio came and told the Night Troops what he has to say.

I got a call form Masamori-sama…he'll be coming home as soon as the rain stops. The Sumimura family are also be spending the night at a nearby hotel until the rain stop as well. We'll be having the place to ourselves…"

"Hey…don't forget that Yoshimori will be here as well…and Tokine…"

Sen reminded Razio of this and then the Night Troop members began to talk among themselves about the two teens, seeing their chemistry good despite their constant opposition, but then something unexpected came and this would provoke tension inside the hall. At that moment, Tokine burst into the room, water trailing behind her.

"Good grief, did you guys fail to tell me that a storm came in? Look at me! I'm totally drenched."

The eyes of every male in the room focused on the only girl of the Yukimura family, and suddenly went all glassy.

"What?" Tokine demanded, confused at the gaping stares. By then, Atora entered, and is surprised to see Tokine's state.

"Hi Tokine…we just got the news that the tropical storm suddenly became a typhoon and…whoa! Attack of the pair of boobs!"

Tokine looked down, and shrieked when she realized herkimono is still ripped, and her assets were on view for all to see.

"Whoa…look at that…"

"Pork buns…"

"Chicken breasts…"

"A pair of pacifiers…"

"Doughnuts…"

Hearing the male Night Troop members' perverted comments added fuel to her rage as she glared angrily at the men and then unleashed her fury like what she did to Yoshimori earlier at the Kasumori Academy.

"KETSU!"

Several barriers made of spears and arrows were unleashed and struck every men inside the hall, though they're more like of warning shots instead of actual attacks, which the Night Troop members, the males that is, managed to hide for safety.

"KEKKAI ATTACKS! HIT THE DECK!"

They all jumped for cover behind the couch or under the pool table, and they all remained there until her anger subsided. They wouldn't want to get into a fight with her seeing how rutless she can be when it comes to kekkai combat.

"An army of hentai…I wonder why Masamori-sempai chose you to be members of the Night Troop…"

As Tokine left, she is heading for the showers to clean up, which a few minutes later, Yoshimori arrived, also drenched in rain, and his kimono is covered in mud and upon entering the hall, he saw the Night Troop members' states and wondered what just happened.

"What happened? Are you guys playing hide and seek or something?"

They all got up, looking a bit ashamed, yet one of them took the opportunity to tease Yohimori, seeing the boy's swollen cheek and guessed what caused Tokine to come home half-naked..

"You should talk to your girlfriend about her temper, Sumimura." Atora said.

"What? Youy're crazy! She's not my…ahh…whatever!"

Yoshimori started, but stopped knowing they wouldn't believe him. He walked over to the wall where all the weapons had been placed, and placed his staff as he decided to go outside to lose some steam. He left and walked out into the storm. The wind wasn't blowing too hard, but it felt like a massive wall pushing against his chest. It felt a bit like the problem weighing on his chest.

Minutes later, he is practicing on some Kekkai techniques, though his concentration was compounded by the incident earlier, though he managed to rebound and slowly came up with new attacks and defense techniques to help in his fight against the Kokuburo gang come in the next few nights.

"KETSU! METSU! KETSU! METSU!"

As he concentrated to create new barrier techniques, his mind drifted to Tokine. True, she wasn't his girlfriend. But if she was… she was such a great companion. Kind, compassionate, headstrong, and sometimes strict, it showed just as much he care and respect around her. Sometimes she took on the role of a mother at times, something Yoshimori's actual mother shows though she is not around often. Tokine sometimes filling that role helps, and the fact that she had a killer body only helped things.

"_I do love her…. I just wish I could show her_." He thought. "_After today, she probably thinks I'm some kind of porno pervert…_."

**-x-**

Just outside Tokine's room, Dai had drilled a small hole, and pulled the remainder of the camera's cable through it. The rest had been hidden under the room's carpet. Dropping the drill into his box, he nipped back into the room, and shoved the dresser back against the wall. Shu then cleaned up the rest of the mess so that it would appear that nothing has happened. Dai's "duplicate" so Tokine arriving and warned the real Dai about it and the two composed themselves just before she enters her room, in which her eyes widening at the sight of the two boys with their hands on her dresser drawers.

"You two! What the hell are you doing?"

"Tokine-sempai!" Dai temporarily turned white.

"Er… I can explain…."

"You're trying to steal my panties, aren't you? GET OUT!"

"What? No!"

"We thought we saw something strange and…"

"KETSU!"

A kekkai made of crossbow arrows materialized and began to chase the two boys out. Dai and Shu made a beeline for the door before Tokine could give chase. The two ran down the corridor, but stopped and hung around the end, eyes on Tokine's room. It was slightly ajar, and they could just hear her. Dai sent a "duplicate" to check for any audio and waited a few minutes, and then the "duplicate" relayed the message to Dai that all is fine, and he was relieved when nothing happened.

"Phew, she hasn't found it." He sighed as he silently moved back to his box, and grabbed the cable.

"That was close…"

"Yeah…but all is in place…come on. Now all we have to do is to hook this up at the living hall. Operation Tokine-Cam is go!"

**-x-**

At her room, Tokine was still fuming as she flung off her wet, but tattered clothes, and threw them in the corner. The nerve of those guys! Visually ogling her when she was exposed. And they didn't even apologize for it.

Her rage fanned down a bit. After all, she was guilty of the same crime. Being in a gang of rather well built kekkai and superhuman warriors, she couldn't help but take discreet looks whenever they took their shirts off. Though they are manly in the muscle department, her thoughts shifted to Yoshimori . though she was warm and friendly to him during their younger-years, things changed after the incident that the Ayakashi injured her which scarred her right forearm, and because of her duty as a successor to the Kekkaishi, she had to compete with her "partner".

While she do have some affection, things went a bit…strained. Recently Yoshimori has been staring at her and assumes he has perverted thoughts about her and she felt upset about this.

"_Why does he have to spy on me like some letch_?" She thought. She faced a tall mirror and stared at herself. Her hands ran gently down her body.

"_I guess he's just sizing me up. He must have someone better in mind_." She thought sadly. "_He watches because he had someone better_."

She plodded into the bathroom, stooping to turn on a I-Pod with a portable speaker she had bought recently. Her J-Pop CD started playing, and she sung with the words.

She entered the shower, turned on the taps, and sung while the warm water soothed her.

A few minutes later, a very wet Yoshimori walked in, his sodden sneakers making squishing noises on the carpet. The others glanced at him and began teasing him about seeing Tokine's boobs, which he only ignored and left to change clothes at his room.

"Bunch of hentai…"

Walking past the leisure room, he could see the others had left for the bar, save Dai and Shu, who seemed to be fiddling with the TV.

He moved to his room, his mind bending around the problem of how to apologize to Tokine. A reasonable argument in which he explained that he'd touched her breast out of concern for a possible inury might work. Then again, Tokine was totally unpredictable. He took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He headed for his shower, and twisted the tap, but then somthinh caught him and this made him sigh in annoyance.

"Eh? No water?"

He turned it some more, then hit the pipes with his fist. A brown gunk dripped out the tap.

"_Great!_" He thought in disgust. "_I get the one crappy shower. I'd better see if I can use one of the others_. _Hope dad gets back home so he could fix the shower…_"

He stepped out of the room, and glanced down the corridor. He could see a door slightly ajar, and the sound of a running shower inside.

"Hello!" He called. He got no answer. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Inside, Tokine could hear nothing but the stream of the shower and her music as she rinsed soap off her body. Yoshimori tried to recall who is the last person to use the shower as the sound of the nozzle kept running which is a waste of water consumption.

"_Great!Figures those guys would forget to leave the water off…well…might as well get to shower…_"

As Yoshimori stepped inside, he kept going forward, walking toward the bathroom. As he got closer, he could hear a piece of music trailing off as it finished.

"Huh? Someone's hear and using the shower?"

Inside the bathroom, Tokine stepped away from the water stream, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She was about to draw the curtain back so she could exit and turn the water off…something unexpected happened and greet her in a surprising way. The 14-year old boy flung the curtain open, and was met with the sight of a girl clad in a very small towel. She shrieked, and jumped back against the shower wall just as he did the same.

"Wha? Tokine-chan?"

"Yoshimori!" She yelled. Her anger from previously was rising again, and another wave of hostility is about to repeat itself.

"What the hell are you doing, you hentai? Can't I take a shower without you leering at me?"

"What? No! I didn't know you were there…"

"Right, sure!" She shook with anger. Why the hell couldn't he just leave her alone? Couldn't he just get a girlfriend to look at instead?

"I'm sick of this! Since the last few months, you who always keep looking at me in a weird way! I bet you're fondling yourself when you're alone in your bedroom!"

"No…you don't under…"

He was about to respond, and rebut, but Tokine was way too angry to let him speak. She is so pissed off that she involuntarily did something Yoshimori would never expect her to do.

"Well, fine Sumimura! You want to get off on your perverted kicks, here's your chance!"

And she flung the towel away. Yoshimori's eyes temporally bugged out of his head. Tokine could feel herself blushing but she fought to contain it. She had to show the younger boy she wouldn't stand for anymore of this. She hoped that this would stop him from looking at her in a perverted way for good.

"Go on! Take a good look, cause it's the last one you'll ever…."

She stopped when she saw Yoshimori's face. There was no lecherous drool, no surprised expression. His face had a slight blush… but his eyes expressed awe, and curiosity, as if he'd never seen anyone like her before. He looked into her eyes.

"Tokine…." He breathed out. "You're so beautiful."

She gasped. Her brain tried to comprehend the words she had just heard… but it couldn't for it had never heard them in that manner.

"_Beautiful_…"

_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…and I apologized if this didn't meet up to your expectations, but this is the least I could come up with…as this story I wrote is inspired from another anime fic I read earlier…at least this gives me a chance to se how my first Kekkaishi fic would fare…

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

Yoshimori and Tokine work out on their indifferences…but will this lead to the two admitting their feelings to one another? And being semi-naked at a shower…where will this lead to…?


	2. Feelings Admitted

**Showering Barrier**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter…I'm pleased with this and now I'm going to bring you the next chapter, and this is where Yohimori and Tokine express their feelings and…go all the way…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Kekkaishi** are owned by Yellow Tanabe and Sunrise

* * *

In the bar adjoining the leisure room… Sen stared blearily out of the window, apparently entranced by the blustering storm.

"Man...those ladies must be crazy to dance out in this storm."

"Er.. what ladies?"Atora asked.

"Those ladies in the grass skirts. They're out there dancing the hula dance in the rain, see?"

As the female member of the Night Troop peered closer, she saw what Sen meant and then corrected him.

"Those are bushes and trees being blown in the wind."

"Oops…"

"Looks like you need some eyeglasses…"

"Better sharpen your eyes as the final battle is coming…"

"Maybe you're peeking at girls' skirts when flipped…"

"What? No way! I don't do that!"

As Mukade, Makio and Hakota teased their comrade, Atora glanced around the bar. He could see the others enjoying themselves while others are silent, killing time until the rain stops, but hasn't seen Dai or Shu, but then she spotted the two, who are messing around with the back of the silent TV.

"Dai…Shu…what the heck are you two doing?"

"Er…. Just trying to get the TV working."

"Yeah…that's right…!"

"Forget it. It won't work in this storm. The strong winds have knocked down the nearest TV station and the programs are now blanks…"

"Well…we'll find our way to entertain ourselves…"

"Really…? Youi won't be able to watch any TV show…"

"I can do it. Really!"

Dai replied sharply. Atora sighed at the two subordinates' insistence.

"Fine. But if you break it, you're paying for it, not to Yoshimori, but to Masamori."

As Atori left, Dai and Shu returned their attentions to the TV, turning the screen away slightly from the bar. He connected the last wire….

The screen sprung to life. Dai grinned at the scene he is seeing. His eyes shot open when on the screen, Tokine appeared, buck-naked. The was partially obscured by the shower curtain, but still…

A nosebleed swiftly followed, while Shu began to press the front of his pants with his hand, wanting to feel arousal. However something also appeared on screen besides Tokine.

"Huh?"

"That's…"

The two realized that Yoshimori was there as well, clad in only a towel. He could see them talking to each other, but the camera had no audio…

"Dai…get the audio on…"

"I'm trying, Shu…"

"Whoa…check it out…Yoshimori's towel has a bulge…"

"That Kekkaishi…he got to her first…"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the bathroom where the two teens are staring at each other, and it seems that conflict is about to commence though something prevented it from occurring. Yoshimori wanted to breathe, to gasp, but he couldn't. All function in his body had ceased. He could only stand there, stunned at the sight of Tokine's naked form.

Months ago, he couldn't have cared less about the female form… but now…. She was the most beautiful thing…no…person…he had ever seen. Her skin was so pale to almost be white, but with a slight rosy tint from her shower. Only a few tiny scars on her thighs and then her right forearm showed the battles she had been in, including the time she almost lost her life. His eyes took in her small feet, trailing up her silky legs to her thighs and the wide curve of her hips. From there, her curves gently dipped inwards at her tiny waist, before flowing out again at her full bust. Her arms were thin and slender, her shoulders leading to a curved, tall neck. Her delicate face was framed by her damp hair, hanging in damp strands along the sides. Her eyes… those deep orbs on her face…they stared back at him with fierce intensity, yet he could see the innocence and joy they always carried.

"Beautiful."

He repeated softly as he got his breath back. Suddenly he remembered what was happening. He'd caught her unaware yet again, and was now just staring at her like a fool. And he had commented on her beauty… He hadn't meant to say it, but seeing her… his feelings had acted of their own accord. He blushed crimson and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah geez. I'm sorry Tokine. I'll get out of your hair…."

He stopped when he realized she wasn't trying to attack him as had happened before. She was looking at him with the most confused and frightened eyes he'd ever seen, and she was shivering. He began to worry. He didn't like it if something was bothering her. Like his presence here.

"Tokine-chan? What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Wha…" She stuttered.

"What did you call me?"

He blinked, not quite understanding.

"I…I said you're beautiful. I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"You… you mean that?"

"Er…yes."

She shrank back and leaned against the wall. She looked down at herself, as if not understanding what she was.

"No one… no one has ever said that to me"

That statement didn't seem right. How could no one see her beauty?

"I'm sure someone has…"

"No. They say I'm cute, or sexy, or nice looking, or hot, or…" She trailed off, and a tear fell from her eye. Yoshimori swallowed. Somehow, he had upset her on a deeper level than just seeing her nude. He cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

"I… I…. don't understand. What did I do to hurt you?"

He asked, more to Tokine than himself. She looked at him again.

"You didn't. You never do. It's just….. why did you say that?"

She had the look of a lost child. He could hardly believe it. This confident, brave woman… had no belief in herself? He reached out and took her hand. It felt warm, smooth against his rougher hand. He held it firmly, but not too tight.

"I just said the truth. That's all."

"But… I can't be…."

Her head lowered, not wanting to see his eyes.

"I mean, look at me. My hips are too wide. I'm too busty. I've got a bad temper when I get offended! Moreover…I have low stamina when in the battlefield! How can you possibly find me attractive?"

"Is that what you think?" Yoshimori boggled.

"You're wrong Tokine-chan. Don't let yourself down like that!"

"But it's true! No one ever goes up to me and asks me out. They just peep and letch on me, because they have someone better in mind!"

A sob escaped her lips. The sound seemed to wrench at his soul.

"I'm nowhere near as good-looking as Atora, or Yomi or Miki…."

Yoshimori could take no more of this. He took her face in his free hand, and gently forced it upwards to look at him. For a while, he just stared into those golden eyes, sinking into the colours. But the tears that moistened them brought him back to reality.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there are other women who are better looking."

He felt her flinch.

"But in my eyes, you're perfect."

He smiled gently, and was relieved then he saw her face had turned into slight bemusement.

"But not just because you look great. It's…"

He paused slightly, as it hit him he was telling her the feelings he had kept from her for so long. Once he said them, everything would change. But if he could make her smile…

"It's not just what you look like. It's what you do, what you say, what you feel. You make me happy Tokine-chan. Every day, since that battle with Kaguro and his lackeys, I feel so lucky, so honored, that someone as wonderful as you decides to be with me. She looked utterly surprised. "I admit, I have peeped on you. But you know why? Cause I'm shy."

He chuckled.

"Me, the legitimate successor, shy. I bet Kaguro would laugh his ass off if he heard that."

A small giggle escaped from her lips. He smiled, he was getting through.

"And I'm scared. I've never said anything to you because I was scared I would hurt you. Because you're so beautiful, it scares me that I might lose you. To tell you the truth, I was devastated when I almost lost you when we were young."

She recalled that she was attacked after sealing an Ayakashi several years back which resulted in her getting a scar on her right forearm. His eyes seemed to dampen a bit, he was shaken by the outpouring of emotion.

"But I won't be afraid anymore. I can't, not when it's hurting you."

He leaned in toward her face. His eyes never wavered from hers.

"I love you."

He whispered before he pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like vanilla, or the sweetest object one could taste. She felt warm and gentle against him. And right now… she was his world…

**-x- **

Dai and Shu thumped the side of the TV, trying to see if he could get a better picture. The thrill of seeing Tokine in the buff had paled compared to wondering what she and Yoshimori were doing.

"Hey, you got the tube working!"

Raizo's voice boomed behind him."

Nice job, Dai!"

Dai and Shu seized up as Raizo and Miki sat on the nearby couch.

"That's the late movie?"

"Errrr…. NO! It's a hard hitting political discussion programme!"

Miki peered suspiciously past Dai, sensing that something is amiss.

"They're talking about politics naked?" Then her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the…? That's Yoshimori and Tokine!"

"Yoshimori and Tokine are on TV?" Sen wondered aloud upon hearing it and he joined the Raizo and Miki and glances at the screen, and watched the scene.

"Tell me that ain't them…"

Dai and Shu jumped in front of the screen to cover up their now-exposed misdeeds and tried to use alibis to deter them from finding out.

"Those… those could be any naked people."

He and Shu sweat-dropped, but managed to keep calm. These guys they could dupe as long as they don't see the two teens, but if Masamori or Shigemori came here…

"Hey! IT IS THEM! Yoshimori and Tokine! Dai…Shu…what are you two up to this time?"

Sen bellowed, intending to expose them for their lecherous intentions. Of course, the two youngsters flared with angerat their comrade for "exposing" them.

"You babbling little sneak! If you were an Ayakashi, I'd kill you!"

"We'll castrate after this…!"

The rest of the Night Troop members walked over, and blinked as they got sight of the screen and the group crowding around it. Even Yomi looked surprised for once. She focused on Dai and Shu, intending to get an answer.

"You care to explain why we have a pair of naked Kekkaishi on the TV, you two?"

"He's not naked yet." Atori said. She focused on Yoshimori lewdly.

"My, Tokine is one lucky girl."

"Uh…. Uh….." the two perverts prayed for the nearest Night Troop member to burst in and demand to kill them all, just as a distraction.

"Well well, now things are getting more interesting." Atori said dryly.

Yomi stared at them incredulously for several seconds, before she made a move for the switch.

"Come on, guys. We shouldn't be watching this." Atori, however, stopped her.

"Oh come now, Yomi, have a little fun."

"You sick pervert!"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!"

The scream came from Atori, who pointed at the screen with a gleeful look on her face. Everyone stared at the screen. Yoshimori was kissing Tokine. Raizo jumped up, thrilled to see the two tennagers kissing romantically.

"Hah! I knew those two loved each other!"

"I knew first!" Atori protested.

"All right! Go for the gold, Sumimura!" Hakota cheered.

Kyochi Hiba flashed a sarcastic grin.

"Huh. I guess I was right after all."

Sen and Makio stared at the screen, feeling pride for the male Kekkaishi.

"Alright, Yoshimori…you did it! You showed her that you love and care for her!"

"Well done Yoshimori. You've realized what you should have done a long time ago…"

_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…and I apologized if this chapter reached a cliffhanger..but i wanted to build up the suspense a bit by bit…butrest assured that the love scenes will come in...

_

* * *

**Preview:**_

Yoshimori and Tokine takes their new-found relationship to the next level and took it delicately, unaware that they're being watched...


	3. Tokine's First

**Showering Romance**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the second chapter…I'm pleased with this and with the amount of reviews I got…now it's time that I'm going to bring you the next chapter, and this is where Yoshimori and Tokine go all the way…under the showers unbeknownst that their "private moment" being eyed by many "eyes"…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Kekkaishi** are owned by Yellow Tanabe and Sunrise

* * *

At the bathroom, things went on which the two teens are in their own "world", and Tokine is the first to experienced it which she never expected to happen in just flash. Her world was shattered. A few minutes ago, Tokine had been convinced the reason people watched her from a distance was that they considered her odd, or unlikeable. She believed that there was something about her that made people see her as nothing but a good ally, as well as seeing her as a sexy object to satiate their lustful desires. When she had met some of the female members of the Night Troop, she assumes that they're far more attractive than her.

Moreover, she sees Yoshimori as a friend, and lately…an eyesore, thinking he is just making lecherous looks at her, and just now he told her that he loved her. So when he had said she was beautiful, she was shocked to hear it. He had to have been lying. How could he find her attractive? But then he had kissed her. And said he loved her…this… couldn't be real…

The young heir from the Sumimura family removed his lips from hers, and watched for her reaction. She touched her lips, they still felt warm from his contact. When he had kissed her… it had felt so comforting, to know he was that close to her. Her nerves had gone haywire, jumping with energy. She felt safe. And surprisingly, she felt hungry for more. She looked at Yoshimori, who stood in silence with an anxious look on his face, as if expecting her to run away. But he stood in the entrance of the shower, the wisps to steam from the shower creeping around his legs.

Her eyes took in his developed chest. Although he was skinny, months of fighting and training had given him hard, yet not overwhelming muscles, typical of a 14-yer old having reached puberty, though he visually resembles a younger boy, still quite shorter than her. His skin was clear; save the various scars he'd received from the hands of various Ayakashi and members of the Kokuboro, such as Kaguro.

His face was simple and defined, framed by the messy black hair. But his eyes… his eyes…

In them, she could see everything that made him…Yoshimori…his naivety and dopiness; his kindness and heart; his determination and courage; his caring for her; his devotion.

"You're beautiful too…."

She heard herself say before she could stop herself. His face went more crimson.

"Ah… er… thank you…"

"No…. thank you…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself to him.

"Thank you for loving me…"

His arms pressed to the small of her back.

"How could I not?"

"How long have you been in love with me…?"

"Since when we were small…and after you got the scar on your arm…it made resolve to protect you…"

Tokine was mentally shocked that all this time he has feelings for her and yet she had no idea, and she deduced that he didn't want to take advantage of her and now everything is clear. She realized that she has fallen for him and went for the next move, as she bent down slightly to kiss him again. This time, it felt more passionate. She wanted his taste. She wanted him…

"Yoshimori… touch me."

He blinked.

"Er… what do you mean?"

"I…I just want to feel you on me." She breathed.

"You know…show me you love me. Don't you want to?"

"Su..sure, I…" He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've…never done anything like this before."

"Me neither." She admitted.

"So um… what should we do? You call the shots."

She blushed harder. Her previous thought of her and him had just been a slight suggestion. But now… they both wanted to feel each other's bodies next to theirs for real.

"I want to be with you…." She whispered.

"I want to know… how much you love me."

He kissed her forehead.

"Are you…sure…? Are you ready…? I…I don't want to force myself on you…"

Another kiss on his lips by Tokiine answered his question.

"Yes…"

"So uh…do you want to go to your bed?"

The only child of the Yukimura family smiled wider.

"No. Here, under the shower… it might feel nice."

"Only one way to find out."

She stepped back further into the shower, the warm spray raining over her in a soothing downpour. It helped calm her nerves somewhat. As Yoshimori removed his towel and stepped inside, her face suddenly went glow-in-the-dark. She'd never seen a younger boy fully naked…apart from the chart she and her class saw when they took biology lessons. His penis was pointing a bit upward…straight…throbbing up and up…it was 6 inches…and she could see his "bush".

"_W-whoa…I didn't realize that he was THAT big…_"

As Yoshimori moved closer the shower soaking his hair and flattening his spikes down around his face. She giggled slightly… with his hair like that, he looked cuter than ever. But also…more lustful. His hands rested on her hips. She'd always wanted them a bit slimmer, but now, they seemed to fit his hands perfectly. He gently pulled her closer, and she squeaked when her abdomen was touching his. Her hands rested on his chest. Moreover, she could feel his erection pressing her "pubic area". Moving back a bit, she glanced at his erection, seeing it up close and now she realized what a boy's organ looked like in real life.

He then pulled her closer and the romance commences. Her lips met with his again. She felt she'd never get tired of the warmth of his face next to hers. Her tongue darted in and pressed on his. As this moment happen, she felt his hands slowly slide up her body, gliding gently on her skin. As they began to stroke her back, she realized she was not doing much, and felt round to his back.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

She stroked the warm skin, amazed at how smooth it felt. It seemed strange, the next successor having skin like this, and feeling her so gently. She felt his hands leave her back, and move slowly over to cup her breasts. She shivered from the warm contact of both the water and his hands…then a sharp pain ran through her breasts, and she jerked back. She looked at Yoshimori, who looked rather ashamed.

"Sorry…. Guess I squeezed too hard…"

"It's alright." She all, neither of them had done anything like this.

"Just be gentle, that's all."

He swallowed, and his hands rested on her bosoms again. This time, his hands roamed the soft flesh gently, stroking with the lightness of a feather. The steam curled around them in wispy tendrils, and she felt herself grow hotter. Not from exposure to the warm water. This was a deeper heat, which travelled within her, flowing from his hands, to her breasts, down to her lower body. It felt like tingling, and it only seemed to get stronger with his every touch.

"Ahh…"

His head bent down to kiss her neck, lightly nibbling her flesh. A low moan escaped her throat, and she could sense he was getting a bit more confident. His kisses trailed down her neck, down her chest, until his face was resting in her bosom. She could imagine the wide smile on his face at that moment, but was distracted by the feel of his breath, and the way his hair tickled her chest. Gentle kisses were placed, before Yoshimori, feeling bold, began to slowly and delicately lick her nipples. She shuddered, the feeling now getting stronger.

"Ahh…!"

Her hands continued his exploration of his body, coming to brush against his stomach.

"You know…."

She spoke softly, finding it hard to put words together. Her mind was mainly revelling in the incredible sensations she felt.

"You know…. I've always found your body…sexy…even if you're only 14."

She said again, huskily this time. He lifted his head to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

She was warmed by his familiar goofy grin. She was pleased that he could get such a nice response from him. But now, she had other ideas. She lightly pushed Yoshimori against the wall, under the shower, and bent down to kiss his chest. As her hands continued stroking his belly, she peppered his chest with soft kisses, enjoying the feel of his muscles. She could feel his hands now moving to touch her bottom. She sucked in breath as they traced a line down her thighs, as her hand accidentally brushed his hardened organ, which he gasped a bit loud, as this is the first time his penis was touched by a girl. "Ahh…"

Tokine moved her hand back thinking that she hurt Yoshimori, seeing his erection throbbing up and up, yet he assured to her that it was okay. She mentally sighed in relief that he was aroused this much.

They drifted to feel the inside of her leg, trailing up slowly. The light, dragging touch felt too much for her to take. She lapped her tongue up and down his chest lightly, causing him to groan slowly. Aroused, Yoshimori decided to take the first step to make her feel good and to give her the best love he could offer, and then he lowered himself and is kneeling in front of her "private part", a bit nervous as to hiw he would commence the pleasure-session.

"May I touch you here…?"

Tokine wasn't sure how and what Yoshimori would do, but since he sounded a bit unsure as to what to do himself, so she was in good company. She nodded, and he then lowered himself until facing her privates. Then he did something she would never expect.

"KETSU!"

A barrier formed around her "bush" and then he swings his two fingers which she was further surprised.

"METSU!"

Tokine's "bush" was obliterated along with the disappearance of the barrier, and she couldn't believe that he did, yet he is ready to take the second step. Seeing that she is now shaved, Yoshimori had a clear view of her womanhood. He gently lifted her left leg, and placed it over the shower faucet. With her legs wide apart, he could see her womanhood wide opened .the Kekkai user of the Sumimura family recalled what he read at the library, along with the internet and the porn mag he secretly read.

"_Okay…here goes…_"

He gently and slowly inserted a finger, then pushing it in and pulling it out, and repeated the process, then inserted another finger and did the same tactic. Yoshimori was feeling slightly bemused at the sensation, like dipping his fingers into some thick, warm liquid. He then noticed that fluids were slightly gushing out of her privates. But for Tokine, the feeling was electric. Every nerve in her body suddenly came alight, the warm sensation building to a burning caress. She gave a soft cry of delight, her breathing becoming more ragged. The 14-year old boy continued to gently probe her "secret spot", not really knowing where to touch exactly, but pleased that she was enjoying this.

"Are you okay..?"

"Y-yeah…ahh…keep it…up…ahh…"

He nodded and kept on stroking her womanhood an few more times and she was bucking her hips a bit harder, seeing that she is enjoying this. Feeling bold, he decided to try his tongue. He then had it entered her "spot" and began to rub her inside, ignoring the strange taste he initially felt. As he kept on lapping her gently, he stopped his actions as he was surprised to hear her cry out loudly, her body thrashing before him. He looked up, concerned.

"Did I hurt you, Tokine-chan?"

Her flushed face only moved slightly to look at him.

"Please Yoshimori…please don't stop."

She whimpered. He nodded, returning lower down continuing his ministration, and Tokine could hardly believe the assault on her senses, feeling that her body is sensually spiraling out of control. Her whole body felt energized, a maddening, but at the same time luxurious tingle travelling up her body. Yoshimori took his tongue out and continued jabbing her with his fingers, noting that her "insides" is getting warmer and warmer. Then her nipples enlarged a bit as she felt warm liquid exiting her She gently pressed her head back against the shower wall, and then gently lowered herself on the shower floor, feeling no strength to move, willingly giving herself to the waves of ecstasy moving through her. He stopped, and moved back up to gaze down at her, seeing that her "private part" is still swelling a bit yet a trail of vaginal fluid is slowly leaking out and there he realized that she has reached her "first time".

"Wow…" was all Yoshimori could say as he glanced at her, seeing her panting and feeling slightly tired. She was sitting on the floor, feeling prone, eyes closed, and he felt a deep satisfaction at having brought her such pleasure. This was better than any material gift he could give her. This was something they could both revel in. He leaned in closer, and her eyes opened, the amber brighter than ever. She was panting after receiving her "first time". They stared at each other, then their lips locked, and despite the shower water dripping in their mouths, the two teens continued their passionate kissing.

_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…and I apologized if this chapter has once again reached a cliffhanger...though Tokine was the first to achieve her first time...but I wanted to build up the suspense a bit by bit…but rest assured that the love scenes will come in...

_

* * *

**Preview:**_

Now it's Yoshimori's turn...so I'll be back within 7 days to upload the next chapter...and I promise you'll like Tokine's "treatment" of our male kekkaishi...


	4. Yoshimori's First, Their First Time

**Showering Romance**

And now…the moment you all been waiting for…Yoshimori and Tokine go "all the way"…and this time there will be no more "interruption"…

**-x-**

"Wow…" was all Yoshimori could say as he glanced at her, seeing her panting and feeling slightly tired. She was sitting on the floor, feeling prone, eyes closed, and he felt a deep satisfaction at having brought her such pleasure. This was better than any material gift he could give her. This was something they could both revel in. He leaned in closer, and her eyes opened, the amber brighter than ever. She was panting after receiving her "first time".

They stared at each other, then their lips locked, and despite the shower water dripping in their mouths, the two teens continued their passionate kissing. She broke the kiss, and stared at him, then looked down, seeing his arousal, still in full strength.

"Yoshi…stand up…"

"Tokine-chan…?"

"Stand up and lean against the wall…"She told the boy to lean against the wall which he complies. Yoshimori wasn't aware that Tokine wanted pay him back for giving her such pleasure. She then smiled a bit as she attempted to do what he did to her several minutes ago, much to his surprise.

"KETSU…METSU!"

A barrier formed around his "bush" and as the barrier disappeared, so was his pubic hair and his "private part" is now free of hair, giving her full view of his raging organ. She began to encircle his erection with her right hand, and gently squeezed it, feeling it throb harder and harder and his hips bucked. Yoshimori was in total bliss, as he never felt such pleasure before. He bucked his hips further, causing a friction between his penis and Tokine's hand and his organ throbbed harder while hearing him moan a bit soft.

"_Hmm…suppose I do the same to him…_"

As Tokine then figured what to do next, she started to rub him back and forth. Her hand movement, coupled with Yoshimori's moving hips, were the factors in the sudden pleasure his body was experiencing. She then stopped at what she was doing, and planted light, butterfly kisses on his manhood, brushing her lips from the tip, up to the base of his shaft. The 14-year old boy almost groaned loudly at the new sensations he was feeling. His hard penis throbbed harder as she continued to "peck" his arousal, then her tongue began to lap the "belly" of his erection.

"Ahh…T-Tokine…"

Feeling bolder, she gently took his "head" inside her lips and tasted him, feeling him throb harder while smelling the shower water as his hips moved back and forth and she remained there, feeling his erection going in and out of her lips, then she took it out and glanced at his erection, seeing it slowly moving upward while his "balls" began to elevate.

"Did…that…feel good…?"

"Y-yes… keep on going…"

Nodding, she then resumed her stroking. During this, she placed more kisses on his "head", arousing him even more. After several minutes of rubbing his "weapon" up and down, she noticed that his legs were straining, his penis was throbbing very hard, and his body was appearing to be in a state of convulsion, which made her a little alarmed. She asked him if he was alright. Looking down, Yoshimori replied with a moan.

"P-please, don't s-stop…ahh…"

Tokine looked worried, but then realized that he too was about to reach his "first time", so she sped up the process, rubbing his erection a bit faster and in a few minutes, Yoshimori moaned and bucked his hips, as he finally released himself, shooting his "whitish energy" towards her breasts. She stared wide-eyed, feeling his warm liquid landing on her breasts, but she kept on stroking him, and only stopped when he went soft, and he slumped on the floor, panting. Tokine checked on him and said,

"Yoshimori, are you ok?" Panting hard, he replied with a kiss on her lips and said, "That was great. Thanks." Tokine smiled and embraced her new-found boyfriend, and Yoshimori did the same.

**-x-**

Back at the living room, the Night Troop members are grinning at seeing the two younger teens showing their "first time" and their first intercourse, and they have gotten everything on tape, with Dai and Shu revealed that they also recorded it on tape and they can watch it again whenever they feel like it.

"Good work, you two...now we can really kill time while waiting for the rain to stop..."

"Glad we're the only ones here...if chief Masamori were to see this...who knows what his reaction would be..."

Dai and Shu could only gibber at the scene unfolding on the TV, both are drooling while the other members of the Night Troops are enjoying the show, yet Yomi and Sen aren't pleased with whattheir comrades are doing, yet they could hear Dai and Shu making perverted noises.

"HUMINA… HUMINA… HUMINA… HUMINA… HUMINA… HUMINA…"

"HAH… HAH… HAH… HAH… HAH… HAH… HAH… HAH… HAH…"

Makio smirked at the scene, impressed that Yoshimori can learn REAL fast on how to arouse and please a girl.

"Hey, Makio…how did that kid know what to do…?" Atori asked out of curiosity.

"Saw him reading a porn mag while whacking off inside his bedroom a few days ago." Makio replied.

"Hey…stop this at once! You'll all get us in trouble! Sen…do something!"

Yomi screamed at seeing that her fellow Night Troop comrades are going this far and did not want them to have their way watching Yoshimori and Tokine's private moment. Sen then make his move as he too has respect for the two Kekkai users and is unwilling to have his comrades to make fun of them.

"Okay…that's it! I'm turning off the TV!"

"Hey, leave it on, you brat!"

Other voices spoke. It was the majority of the Night Troop members who are enjoying a good show at the expense of Yoshimori and Tokine.

"Yeah, leave it on!"

"Don't touch it!"

"This is great!"

"This is the best live porn scene near Karasumori!"

"You turn that off, I kill you!"

Sen and Yomi both face-faulted when they realized that all of the Night Troop members are occupying the watching area, sitting on the floor when the couch is full, and all was staring wide-eyed with delight from behind the couch. They even threatened to use their supernatural abilities should Sen or Yomi make any attempts to turn the TV off. The two are now helpless as they couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Makio…Atori…help me out here!" Sen begged.

"You can't possibly be getting off on this."

"Not really." Atori replied.

"But I am curious to see if he has the guts to go all the way with her."

"Sorry…too busy to watch…just be a good boy and watch the show…"

**-x-**

Ten minutes later, back inside the bathroom, Yoshimori and Tokine were kissing again, and their bodies were re-energized. Their passions were refueled, and were ready for the next step. The 14-year old boy is stroking her womanhood, while her hand was rubbing his arousal, his penis hard again and is ready to for more sensational pleasure, throbbing hard.

"Mmm…"

"Mmmm…"

His fingers probed deeper inside her "treasure", feeling it moisten while her fingers kept on rubbing his erection up and down. Within minutes both are sensually ready for "round 2" and both of their bodies are aching for each others' needs, and now is the time for them to become "one". Both Yoshimori and Tokine couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Yoshimori…take me…" She whimpered. Yoshimori was hesitant, but finally obliged, and stepped out of the shower. He took a towel to dry hierection, but then he halted, as he recalled that a girl's "real" first time would be painful. He didn't want to hurt her so he decided to ask her if she is ready for the "big one".

"Tokine…" He whispered, drawing back slightly to look at her, and said,

"Do you want to do this? I don't… want to hurt you."

"Please…" She gasped. The heat that had been burning within her was too much to deny now.

"I'll be alright. Please, don't worry."

"Tokine…"

She kissed him again to assure him that she'll take any risks just to be with him.

"I love you."

Yoshimori was moved by this, and decided to get on with it. As he gently entered her, he could feel her heat, and was greeted with a cry of pain from Tokine's voice. The 14-year old boy was mortified at this, realizing that he broke her hymen, but she told him to keep going. He swallowed hard, and began to slowly gyrated his hips and soon, waves of pleasure began to assault her senses, and the pain quickly vanished, and she gently moved in tandem with him, crying out small gasps as she went.

Feeling the urge for more, she hopped up slightly and crossed her legs around his waist, causing Yoshimori to lean against the wall to support them. The heat grew even hotter, mixing with the tingling of her nerves, as her body was stimulated by their ministrations, he began to speed up the gyrating of his hips, and at the same time Tokine could feel his hard penis throbbing non-stop.

"Ahh…ahh…""Ahh…T-Toki…ne…ahh…"

Both kept on thrusting their hips, feeling their genitals building more arousing sensations and both couldn't bring themselves to stop their actions. This went on until it reached the boiling point, and Tokine cried out in ecstasy, as she is the first to reach climax, as she exploded for the second time, as her body went limp after this. She then felt Yoshimori's penis throb even harder, and heard him moaned loudly.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

To her surprise, she felt his penis spit out something, only to realize that something is blocking the "intruder at bay", though she is too sensually enraptured to notice or care. After that, Yoshimori gently lower himself, so that Tokine can get off. As he then looked at the floor, he saw the diluted remains of blood being washed by shower water, realizing that he has indeed "deflowered" her.

"Tokine…"

"I-it's…okay. I'll be fine."

Tokine glanced at his "manhood", seeing it shrinking back to normal, and then stared at Yoshimori. She finally felt herself return to reality. They were back in the shower, the water still running. Her skin felt hot, with a slight cool feeling as it dried. She leaned against his chest, her energy totally spent. She panted for breath, and stared adoringly at the younger boy. He looked more shattered than when he had close calls against death when he battled the forces of Kaguro.

"Tha…that…" He tried to speak between breaths. Tokine could feel him trembling.

"That was…whoa…". Yoshimori was trying to describe something she could hardly explain.

"It's alright. It was a blast." Tokine said.

Both dried themselves with a towel and slowly sneaked their way out of the bathroom, making sure no one saw them leaving the bathroom together.

_**To Be Concluded…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…as you get to see Yoshimori and Tokine gave "themselves" to each other...

And I hope this satisfied your "cravings"...

But where will this leave the two? Can they start building a relationship after making love the first time?

And what about the Night Troop members who peeked at the two teens?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The aftermath...and what will happen once the two Kekkaishi finds out they they were being taped...

What would Masamori do once he find out what his Night Troop have done?

What would Shigemori and Tokio's reactions would be if they find out about the teens being together?

Tune in next chapter for the FINAL answer...


	5. FINAL Chapter, Epilogue

**Showering Romance**

And now…the final chapter…

Sorry it took me this long, but I was busy with other things and deciding how to end it…but now the final chapter is up, I hope you liked this one…

* * *

A few nights later, Masamori Sumimura and the Night Troops went into battle at Karasumori Academy as Sakon and his forces launched another full-scale attack which became quite tensed given the sheer number of Ayakashis coming forth, but it did ease the burden off of Yoshimori and Tokine after the death of Gen. however, in the midst of the battle, Yoshimori is still driven by the want to find Kaguro, allowed himself to be taken to Kokubouro by Shion so he could face Kaguro personally, unaware that Sen is also taken prisoner.

"WHAT? Yoshimori willing went with Kokubouro?"

"Yes…I tried to stop him but he wouldn't relent…"

"That idiot…I'm going after him…"

Of course, Tokine isn't pleased with the chain of events and followed them in secret, where she is able to sneak onto Kokubouro and entered the castle, and after several minutes (probably nearing 30 minutes) all hell broke loose as Heisuke Matsudo arrived and freed Yoshimori and there he resumed his search for Kaguro, while Tokine managed to kill a few of Kokubouro's "top men" such as Koshu.

She and Sen were able to meet up with yoshimori as they watched him struggle against Kaguro, but Sen's intervention enabled Yoshimori to defeat Kaguro with a Zekkai that puts him into stasis, and yet Tokine was able to wake him up. As she and the Night Troop escaped the dying dimension, she angrily slapped him for his recklessness which he apologizes, and then fainted due to exhaustion and she slowly regretted slapping him.

"I'm sorry, Tokine…uuhhhnnn…"

"Yoshimori…oh…sorry for the harsh slap…"

Two nights later, the Night Troop are still residing at the Sumimura house with Shigemori, Shuji and Toshimori going out to fetch a relative, only to be stranded at the airport due to another heavy downpour and Masamori is at the house where he eventually learned of the tape that showed Yoshimori and Tokine "doing it" yet he "reprimanded" them and confiscated the tape, only to find out that Dai and Shu placed CCTV cameras at Yoshimori's room and there they gave Masamori the "front seat" and surprisingly, he accepted and told his troopers to get ready as another "live show" is about to commence.

**-x-**

At Yoshimori's room, Tokine went inside to check on him to see how he is doing and the two began talking which both apologized for their actions and they both made up. As the two cuddled, both glanced at each other and began to kiss, which slowly turn passionate and the feeling slowly got stronger and their hands began to travel around each others' bodies as their desire started to grow. Both teens have no idea that they are being watched as they slowly removed their clothes.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, both teens are into position as Tokine stared at Yoshimori's semi-hard organ for a moment, watching slowly hardened, then she caressed his shaft, moving her hands slowly, lovingly, up and down along its length. The 14-year old boy groaned and trembled at the sensation. Smiling, she slowly leaned forward, her face so close that he could feel her breathing on his shaft, it was unbearably arousing...

"Try to hold on longer this time Yoshimori…and let me know when you're about to explode." she told him. Then her lips closed over his shaft.

"Ahh...T-Tokine…" Yoshimori groaned as he felt his penis tense when it entered her mouth. But he managed to control himself and didn't explode like the last time. Tokine felt a little awkward, she couldn't move her mouth as smoothly as she could the first time when she did this at the shower but she continued anyway, her enthusiasm made up for her lack of experience. The 16-year old beauty became totally caught up in the moment, now that she could properly use her mouth on Yoshimori, though she wondered what he could do at this time.

Yoshimori was about to give in to the sensations when he remembered why they were in this position. He hooked his hands around her waist and hauled himself up to her mound. Her clitoris was red and engorged, and her vaginal lips appeared damp. Without further ado, he began licking her organ. It wasn't as easy doing it upside down, but to Tokine, the effect was the same, and he continued his work.

In response to the sudden sensation she felt, Tokine managed a loud "Mpfh!" when he began working on her "privates". She lurched forwards, crushing her breasts into his belly and driving Yoshimori deep into her mouth. She sucked him even harder and her tongue worked frantically over his shaft. Then it was his turn to be smothered as she pushed her hips back at him.

After some initial clumsiness, the younger boy found a good way to work on his lover. He would stick his tongue as deep into her vagina as he could and scoop up her juices, then he would spread the load all over her sensitive clit. This would make Tokine work even harder on his penis, causing him to tongue her harder in turn, pushing them both to ever higher levels of arousal. They ground their bodies together tightly as they worked harder and faster on each other.

"Sl... slow down!"

"Sorry…"

Tokine exclaimed as she released his erection from her mouth. She had to slacken their pace, before she came too soon. She had seen how his testicles were contracted against the base of his penis. Now she decided to find out how they would taste...

Tokine then suckled his testicles into her mouth and began playing with them with her tongue. While she did, her hands continued to caress his rigid shaft delicately. Freed of the relentless pressure on his member, Yoshimori slowed down his efforts too. Then he figured out how to use his fingers on her without losing his grip...

The reprieve didn't last, as they were just too hungry for each other. Yoshimori's added fingering made up for the slowing in his tonguing. Tokine, on the other hand, soon went back to his hard penis. She kissed and licked it a few times, and then she thrust it halfway down her throat, her mouth rising and falling rapidly on his member. His erection pulsed and throbbed in her grasp, and mouth. Tokine focused all her attention on his manhood, trying hard to ignore the growing sensations from her crotch, and to keep her climax at bay.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmph…"

The 14-year old boy was trying to do the same at his end too, giving more attention to what he was doing than how he was feeling. He had given up his other efforts, deciding to just use his tongue in her vagina. Neither of them could hold out much longer. Their pace was quickening again, and this time it would be uncontrollable. It became merely a matter of who would come first. Feeling that time is getting short, Yoshimori had her got off him and lay her on the futon, and went on top of her, entering his erection inside her "entrance", and began thrusting in and out of her.

"Ahh…Yoshimori…"

"Try to keep it down, Tokine…the other might here us…"

As his hips move up and down, the sensation became more unbearable in a sensual way, and she gritted her teeth as she was the first to reach orgasm, her feminine fluids gushing his erection, and he tried his best to hold on, but after a minute he reached his end of the line, but he pulled his penis out and took her hand which she rubbed his organ, and released his "seed", landing on her shaved pubic area, and some on her hand as she kept on rubbing him. After that he lay beside her and used his kekkai to remove the "evidence" from her belly.

"Ketsu…metsu!"

"Thanks Yoshimori…"

"I love you, Tokine…"

"I love you too…"

**-x-**

At the living room, Heisuke Matsudo came at the Sumimura residence unexpectedly and saw what Dai and Shu are doing, but instead of reprimanding Masamori, he asked him if he recorded the "love-making" which Dai and Shu did, and there Heisuke grinned and pointed a finger at Masamori, much to the Night Troops' surprise.

"Bring out the peanuts and sake!"

Soon everyone was eating peanuts and drinking sake while watching the footage of Yoshimori and Tokine making love the 3rd time around, and they were even laughing while enjoying the "tender scenes" yet Sen and Yomi are not pleased with it but Masamori "threatened" the two should they "rat" them to the two teens, but Sen and Yomi went pale and backed away and there the Night Troop, Masamori and Heisuke stared wide-eyed at seeing who just arrived.

"Onii-chan…you…hentai…!"

"Masamori-senpai…I can't believe this…I trusted you…looked up to you…and yet you're involved in this…you even recorded me and Yoshimori at the bathroom before our battle at Karasumori?"

"Ah…Yoshimori…Tokine…calm down…I can explain…I'm just checking if this is a fake image or not…"

"Oh dear…I have to go…huh? Kagami…where are you…?"

"You too, Matsudo-san...? Now i'm pissed off..."

"Yoshimori...let's kill them..."

"Right...Sen...Yomi...you're not involved, are you?"

Sen and Yomi shook their heads in response and thankfully the two lovers believed them and told them to move as the two Night Tropp members backed away towards the exit door of the house as Yoshimori and Tokine began to exhibit their zekkai powers as the Night Troop members are hiding behind Masamori and Heisuke, and Atora tries to talk them out of it but failed.

"Uh…Yoshimori…Tokine…want to take a bath with me…?"

The scene shifts outside the Sumimura house as a loud explosion is heard and smoke slowly billowed through the window, but because of the heavy rain, the neighbors didn't hear a thing.

**-x-**

The next morning, Shigemori, Shuji and Toshimori arrived as the rain finally stopped and that the trio spent the night at a hotel and when they came in front of their house, they noticed a thick smoke emanating and that Yoshimori and Tokine, in their civilian attires, leaving, holding hands and this didn't sit well with the "patriarch" of the Sumimura family.

Shigemori: "What the…? Yoshimori! Why are you holding hands with her? Are you two a couple? I forbid it! The Yukimura family is our rival! And what just happened at our house…"

Yoshimori and Tokine: "SHUT UP!"

Shigemori fell down to his butt as the two teens shouted at him as they left, and when the trio went inside the house they were taken by surprise to see the living room in disarray, and the Night Troop members, Masamori and Heisuke are sprawled at the floor, all beaten up and are "smoking". Toshimori then saw a DVD and plated it on the DVD player, and Shigemori is shocked by what he saw.

"Grandpa…look at this…Yoshimori Onii-chan is "playing" with Tokine-san…but why are they naked…? And why is his "birdie" swelling…?"

"WWWWAAAHHH! DON'T WATCH THAT! YOSHIMORI, YOU IDIOT! YOU DAD'S GOING TO BECOME A GRANDFATHER! AND ME BECOMING A GREAT-GRANDFATHER! I'LL BEAT YOU UP WHEN YOU COME BACK!"

But Shuji is able to calm his dad when he showed to him the footage where it shows that Yoshimori uses his barrier to create an improvised "condom", and there Shigemori sat on the floor in relief. Kagami then shows up and tells the trio what really happened and once more the "patriarch" went into "overderive".

"YOU IDIOTS! SINCE WHEN DID YOU, MASAMORI, BECAME A PORNOGRAPHER? AND HEISUKE…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D STOOP THIS LOW…!"

"Easy, Shigemori…you might get a heart attack…want to watch with us? We have peanuts and sake…"

Shuji sighed at the scene as the Night Troopers slowly got up and then wondered what would happen if Tokine's family were to find out about this.

**_The End_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and this was certainly worth the wait. To those who reviewed it…many thanks; for those who put my fic on your AUTHOR ALERT list…I'm inviting you to leave a review.

Let me know what you think…and let me know if you want another fic…but take note I only do STRAIGHT pairings…


End file.
